Satellite radios include a switch which is movable to a number of positions, typically, “off,” “channels 1–5” (or more), “scan,” “front panel,” which allows the channels and modes of operation to be selected using the key pad on the front panel of the radio, and, “Z-all.” The Z-all position refers to zero-all which clears the encryption cipher keys in the radio. When switching channels, current switch designs allow the radio to be inadvertently turned off. The radio must then reboot, essentially cutting off communication for the duration of the reboot.
The switches presently employed with satellite radios also permit inadvertent movement to the Z-all position. Although the radio is protected while in the Z-all position by requiring actuation of the volume up button, it is desirable to prevent inadvertent movement to the Z-all position directly. There is a need for an improved device for controlling the operation of the switch of satellite radios to protect against inadvertent switch movement.